clubpenguinnonsensefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Diosus
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Club Penguin Nonsense Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley hi Can you make me admin and bureaucrat I have edits. 12:20, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :well idk why the raep article was deleted... 14:49, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Dude why did ya block lumpass for "vandalism" he's not the vandalism kind of guy DP 21:26, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Promotion Hi can I have administrator and bureaucrat powers. I created Where is New Pin, Spam and Wikia among others, I made edits in 40 minutes and I may leave the UNCP to edit here full-time. I'm their most active admin with over 4000 edits so you know I'm devoted when it comes to write humour. DP 21:58, October 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: All new wikis have the blog comments instead of talk pages so the answer is a big fat NO. Yobabka Limba română a preluat această semnătură. Stai acum. 22:37, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok, that explains it. DP 22:53, October 9, 2010 (UTC) B.crat Every article I've made. 15, just like in the deal. Neither of them are stubs. And I have more edits that you. By the deal, can you give me buraucrat now? You promised! Thanks! *Where is New Pin *Spam *Wikia *Banned *Club Penguin *Party at my Igloo *ABC to Date Me *Disney *Big Mick is Watching You *I Have Read and Agree With the Terms of Use *Lie *I Have Confidence *Nobody Cares *OMG, ROCKHOPPER?!?!?! *Club Penguin Wiki DP 10:24, October 10, 2010 (UTC) My deal too ... I made 151 edits. Yobabka Limba română a preluat această semnătură. Stai acum. 14:03, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Exactly. You promised, man DP 19:12, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Exacly. I made 200 edits. 100 yesterday, 100 today. And 15 articles. That makes me pretty active. DP 19:17, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me... Can you please change the wikia header from lifestyle to humour? It would suit this wiki more and attract more people to be contributors.--XTUX is rejoicing, for his best friend has returned! 15:54, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, hello there. I am new to this wiki.--12yz12ab Talk to me 16:02, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I understand... That you like Disney. You're the founder, so I'm not gonna restore them. However, by your logic, the Club Penguin article makes up look anti-Club Penguin... and the Mudkipz article makes us look like anti-mudkipz! And u liek mudkipz don't you? The fact that we can write about anything except Disney, however, makes us look PRO-Disney, which is even worse! DP 19:16, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok, forget about the mudkipz part. We need an article on Disney. Do you think you can write an appropriate one, since I can't? DP 20:09, October 12, 2010 (UTC) It's on the top of the page "This page is intended to be humorous and is not to be taken seriously. We hate trolls too. If you were offended by this page, remember that this is an uncensored parody wiki and we make fun of Club Penguin and related websites. Before you call the waaaaaambulance, read our rules first. Thank you." Done We are now a "humor" Wikia DP 18:52, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Well, That, among other things. DP 21:05, October 13, 2010 (UTC)